The Tobi Chronicles
by Vampgrl13
Summary: The Akatsuki members are trying to enjoy themselves or do their jobs when Tobi comes along to...well... be Tobi. Some chapters are than others, but oh well. Rated T for some language.
1. Deidara's Morning

**The Tobi Chronicles Chp.1: When Deidara tries to enjoy his morning**

It was just a ordinary day and Deidara was enjoying his coffee, with no sign of his curse, Tobi.

_"Yes, no Tobi!"_ he thought to himself. Deidara continued to drink his coffee just smiling away at the thought that Tobi was nowhere to be found. Until he heard that dreaded greeting.

"Hi, Senpai!" Tobi yelled bouncing happily into the living room. Oh no, this could not be happening. Why did Tobi have to come in? "Senpai, I'm going to make breakfast, want any?" he said with that stupid annoying little voice.

"No, un." he stated and continued to drink his coffee. Tobi strolled off to the kitchen and Deidara could hear all the clanking and smashing of that idiot taking things out.

"Senpai, do we have sugar?" Tobi yelled from the kitchen.

"Uh, yeah un." he yelled back.

"Senpai, do we have aluminum foil?" Tobi yelled again. Now this was getting weird. What the hell was Tobi doing?

But then he heard a BEEP BEEP noise cme from the kitchen. So Deidara walked into the kitchen and then BOOM! Deidara was in a shoced state of mind and his whole body was covered in sugar and there were tiny bits of flaming what looked like aluminum foil falling to the floor. Now Kakuzu would be mad for the roken microwave he would have to pay for, but that was the least of his problems. He still had to deal with his dumbass partner.

"Tobi you better get out of my sight before I anihilate you!" Deidara said with a clenched jaw. He was afraid he would turn Hidan for a moment and curse everyone for like 5 hours straight. That he did not need for he needed his strength for killing Tobi. All of a sudden he heard footsteps take off down the hall. He soon ran after those quick steps trying to catch the one making them, but as they turned the corner he lost him. He couldn't see Tobi anywhere. He continued to search the whole hideout asking anyone he passed if they had seen the babbling idiot, but no one had any tips. So, at about 11:00 pm Deidara ended his search and went to bed hoping he could find him tommorrow.

To Be Con.

Vampgrl- Wel that's all for now I'll get started on my 2nd chapter. Please comment!

Characters are those of the Naruto creator (I can't think of her name) ^_^


	2. Con Deidara's Morning

**The Tobi Chronicles Chp.2: continue Deidara's Morning**

_10:00am_

" Alright everyone we need to find Tobi." Deidara said harshly. "That idiot needs to pay for what he has done to the only microwave in the hideout and to my wonderful morning I was trying to have yesterday."

" Whatever, let's just find that fucking bastard so we can go do what ever we fucking need to!" Hidan said very straight-forwardly. And with that everyone took off. Running around trying to find that orange masked fool.

It had been at least 3 hours and no one could find Tobi. They checked every where. His room, the arcade, the kitchen, and Deidara's room ut he was nowhere to be found. And then it came to Deidara. he hadn't checked the closets. So, he ran to everyone ewse and told them his idea and they all started to chec their closets, but when Deidara checked his own and Tobi's he was disappointed. Still no Tobi. As Deidara started to sulk he walked down the hallway only to pass the hall closet. He walked over to it and slowly turned the knob and what he found left him speechess.

A sleeping Tobi. What the hell? This was why they couldn't find him. How had they not heard all his snoring. God they must have really been deep in the mindset of finding Tobi. He felt someone come up and tap him on the shoulder so he turned to see Hidan looking at him with an expectant look.

"Want me t tie his fucking legs up?" Hidan asked wth a smirk.

"No, tie him all the way up." Deidara said, smiling at the look Hidan gave him when he he passed him to tie up Tobi.

When Hidan finished tying up the orange masked idiot, Deidara walked over and kicked Tobi in the leg. Tobi awoke with a startled jump and looked around quickly.

"Senpai, why is Tobi tied up?" Tobi asked with an innocent voice.

"Because, Tobi has been a bad boy and needs to be punished." Deidara said with a glare.

"Oi, Dei-chan take his mask off!" Hidan and Sasori said in unison. Well that wasn't bad idea.

"Fine1" Deidar said and slowly walked forward to reach for that stupid mask.


End file.
